Karim Zenadi
Karim Zenadi, CD (born 1972, Niesburg) is a Brunanter footballer who played for several clubs and the Brunant national football team. He is presently the manager at Second League side Carrington FC. Career Early career Zenadi was born in Niesburg and started his youth career with local side FC Taurus Niesburg in 1987. After just one season, he moved to join Carrington FC, for 1 million Thalers. He appeared for the youth squad in the 1988-89 and made his first senior appearance in November 1990. Zenadi had a few successful matches but he found limited opportunities and no club successes. Despite a few great solo performances, Carrington decided to sell him and he went to St. Marks Koningstad for 2 million Thalers in the winter of 1991-92 St. Marks At St. Marks, he quickly became a force in the 1. Liga. Zenadi was a classic number ten, and though not scoring much, he had good runs down the middle and flanks to become the league's top assister in his first full season (1992-93) but only scored two goals. The following season, he had many assists and was the league's second-highest scorer with 19 goals, still at a distance behind George Michálek's 37 goals. The next season, he only scored 10 times but was instrumental to his team's scoring and won the First League. In the Brunant Supercup, he scored one goal in the 3-2 win over FC Kings. In his last season Zenadi was picking up interest from many top clubs and there were rumors of a transfer in the summer of 1995. Grijzestad In 1995, Zenadi joined "eternal rivals" Grijzestad Strijders for a league record (at the time) of Th. 6,000,000, and was given a four-year contract. He was moved to a center-forward role and he became the league's top scorer in 1995-96 with 16 goals. The next season he fell two short of former (St. Marks) teammate Miquel Campdegall's 24 goals. In 1997-98, he had a terrible injury mid-season and was out for much of it, and in 1998-99, he was surprisingly sent on loan to AS Saint-Etienne in France. The next season, he was back with Grijzestad and scored many crucial goals in Grijzestad's championship season. With his contract expiring, Zenadi and the club could not come to an agreement and he moved on a free transfer to FC Drenthe. Drenthe At Drenthe, Zenadi was initilly shaky but after a few months was back to his old scoring ways. He won the cup in 2001-02 and the league in 2002-03, but the following season the club was set on selling him. Roodstad Zenadi joined 2. Liga team Roodstad Athletic for €900,000 in January 2003. Zenadi was the 2. Liga's top scorer in 2003-04 and in 2004-05 scored several stunning goals before signing a two-year extension. He played until the winter of 2006-07 before retiring. National team In 1990, Zenadi joined the Brunant's U-20 team after being called up to a friendly versus Portugal's U-20. In 1992 he made his first appearance for the senior team and took place in the 1996 World Football Championship, but only managed two goals in a dismal campaign. For the 2000 Micronations, Zenadi was the star striker alongside Oliver Jordans. He scored twice in a 4-0 win over Lebanon and once in the semifinal over Luxembourg to have four goals. In 2004 he was selected again but only appeared in the first match; he received a late challenge and was out for the rest of the tournament. From 1992 to 2004, Zenadi scored 23 goals for the national team, making him the fourth-highest goalscorer for Brunant. Coaching career Zenadi coached regional side SC Carona in the 2013-14 season. He was selected as manager for Carrington FC in Jnauary 2015. Personal life Zenadi was married in 2001 and he has two children. He lives in Roodstad with his family, though he is often in Grijzestad. In 2005 he started a footballing school for disadvantaged children, both physically and economically. Following his retirement from football he has dedicated much of his time to this academy and was given an award in 2010 for his contributions to sport. In 2011 he competed in BBN's show Look Who's Dancing and won. Category:St. Marks Koningstad Category:Grijzestad Strijders Category:FC Drenthe Category:Brunant national football team Category:Arab Brunanters Category:Roodstad Athletic Category:Carrington FC Category:FC Taurus Niesburg Category:1972 births Category:Association football forwards Category:Living people Category:Footballers